Murphy's Law Muscle Expansion
by SheFatBoobs
Summary: The Women Of Murphy's Law Grow Muscles. Contain- Futa, Lesbian, Muscles And Bodybuilding.


It was a warm summer day and Melissa Chase was sitting in the stands of a small city outdoor arena with her two friends Milo Murphy and Zack. The three were their to watch a female bodybuilder contest and find out who was the buffest woman in town and hopefully avoid Murphy's Law. Melissa watched with unwavering commitment as twelve enormous muscular oiled up women walked out onto the stage each one glesing in the bright sunshine and wishing she had been the one that had gotten to rub their beautiful bodies down with the special bodybuilding oil. Melissa watched as each bodybuilder began to flex her beautiful tight muscles her eyes watched with a mixture of lust and envy as the women flexed their huge pectoral muscles causing the enormous breast on top to streach the tiny cloths triangles of their string bikini top before moved on to flex their enormous biscips and forearms for the judges. Melissa watched from the edge of her seat as the twelve muscular women turned to show the crowd their tight muscled back and their huge, round and very tight muscled buttcheeks that were visible do to the tiny thong bikini bottoms. She watched as the women flexed their butt so hard that the cheeks gave a loud (CLAP,CLAP) that reverted around the arena and made Melissa's large pink nipples to harden from the sexy sound. She then watched while slowly licking her lips as one by one the enormous muscular women began to flex first their tight glute, then their enormous thighs and finally their enormous calfs some even managed to flex their huge barefeet for the judges. As Melissa watched these beautiful women flex she wished she could be up their flexing an enormous muscular body with them and maybe even getting to make love to one but she knew that was impossible as it would take years of hard training to bulk up to the size of these beautiful women.

But for Melissa as she wished for a enormous muscular body the towns universal law known thru out the town as Murphy's Law was about to make Melissa's wish come true and bring with it two other woman for the ride. As at that very moment half way across town two time travelers Balthazar Cavendish who wore formal wear dated for Victorian era 1870 and his partner Vinnie Dakota who dressed in a red/white tracksuit for the Disco of 1970. The two time travelers where on a mission given to them by their boss Mr. Block from the future. The mission was to use a special futuristic growth spray on a crop of pistachio trees to help them grow super strong. But the two travelers had other plans they had seen a future were monster pistachio trees had taken over and they had barly stopped them but now that was their own personal mission. The two time travelers had decided to get rid of the growth spray but were arguing about how to do it Cavendish want to throw the canister in the trash bin and leave but Dakota wanted to spray the small animals at the zoo to make them nice and big like the other animals. As the two argued Murphy's Law took effect Dakota put the canister down near a hole in the ground as the argument got physical Cavendish backed into the canister knocking it down into the hole which suddenly began to enlonggate into a cannon barrel as the barrel grow Cavendish yelled "Dakota you lead us into a military base and the canister is now in that huge barrel, do you know what will happen". With a shurg Dakota spoke "I don't know it it will destroy the canister like you wanted". At that very moment the canon fired senting the canister flying into the air over the city before it exploded sending for beams of green energy to four parts of the city.

The first beam of green energy headed straight towards the arena and particularly at Melissa who was busy watching the enormous muscular women flexing their beautiful bicips and breast. There was shouts from the crowed as the beam hit Melissa in the back causing her body to glow with a green aura before it faded away. Soon Melissa started moaning in pleasure as energy filled each cell of her beautiful body as it did Melissa began to feel stronger and stronger her black cotton tanktop began streaching as both her large pecs and huge white breast began to inflate with both muscles and milk. As the tanktop stretched over her growing breast it began to rise up her torso exposing her harding ads that were slowly transforming into a beautiful eight pack. At the sametime as her breast were growing into a beautiful pair of enormous, round, milk heavy white orbs the long white sleeves of her open white shirt began to streach with enormous muscles until they were pulled skin tight. At the sametime Melissa's well toned legs began to thicken with bigger and bigger til her sexy legs were filled with enormous muscles which caused both her short light pink straight skirt to rise up til it came to right below a newly growing enormous and very tight butt that showed off her tight light blue cotton panties while also streaching out her white cotton knee socks til there skintight and finally her feet grow huge inside her pink and white sneakers. At the sametime under the front of Melissa's light blue panties something new was quickly growing bigger and bigger by the minute this new attachment was causing Melissa to moan just as much as the rapidly expanding of her beautiful muscles this new object was an huge 20inchs long 18inchs wide futa penis with heavy cum filled bull sized testicles. As Melissa finished growing she gave a mighty flex causing her clothes to pull tight.


End file.
